FRIENDSHIP, LOVE, and LIFE
by Zhelda14
Summary: Ini FF pertama sekaligus Postingan pertama, Jadi maaf aja ya kalo kurang bagus dan banyak kesalahan. FF ini dibuat dari gabungan kisah cerita aslinya dan juga kisah nyata yang gua alami dan SELAMAT MENIKMATI X)


FRIENDSHIP, LOVE, and LIFE

Genre : Romance, Drama, Slice Of Life

Rating : K-T+

Disclaimer: Clannad

Prologue

Namaku Tomoya Okazaki aku hanyalah seorang murid SMA biasa dan juga aku adalah seorang pemalas yang sangat menyukai game, bahkan aku bisa disebut sebagai maniak game. Sudah 3 bulan sejak aku berada dibangku SMA ku ini. Aku mempunyai seorang teman yang seorang maniak game juga sama sepertiku dikelas ini, namanya adalah Sunohara. Setiap sekolah telah usai aku dan Sunohara selalu pergi ke game center untuk bermain bersama. Tapi aku masih sangat penasaran dengan salah seorang perempuan dikelasku yang sering sekali absen karena sakit dia adalah Furukawa Nagisa. Sebenernya sih aku sering smsn dengannya tapi aku jarang sekali berbicara dengannya. Karena dalam 3 bulan ini saja dia baru masuk 4 kali itu juga tidak dalam minggu yang sama.

Chapter 1

KRRIING KRRIIING! Alarm telah berbunyi menandakan hari telah pagi dan bergegas aku mandi untuk pergi ke sekolah karena hari ini Nagisa akan masuk sekolah. Setibanya di sekolah aku melihat ke sekitar ternyata Nagisa belum datang lalu saat aku menengok kebelakang ada Nagisa yang baru saja tiba.

"eto…. Nagisa ohisasiburi" sapaku

"ohisasiburi Tomoya kun" jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum

"gimana Nagisa dah lebih sehat?"

"sudah kok, makasih ya Tomoya-kun sudah mengkhawatirkanku"

"iya sama-sama" jawabku sambil senyum dengan tersipu malu

"eh iya Tomoya-kun boleh minjem catetan kamu enggak?"

"hahaha, percuma saja nagisa dia kan tidak pernah mencatat jadi mana bisa dia meminjamkannya ke kamu" cetus seorang anak perempuan yang sedang duduk didekatku

"benarkah begitu Tomoya-kun?"

"itu tidak benar soalnya aku sudah mencatatnya ini lihat" sambil menunjukan hasil catatanku

"tidak mungkin sang pemalas itu telah selesai mencatat semuanya" gumam para perempuan

"baiklah Tomoya-kun aku pinjam dulu ya?"

"yasudah bawa saja sana"

"terimakasih tomoya-kun"

Bel tanda akhir pelajaranpun berbunyi menandakan telah usai waktu pembelajaran di sekolah. Lalu saat aku ingin keluar kelas Sunohara mengajakku berbicara.

"hey Tomoya mari kita main game?" tanya Sunohara

"maaf aku tidak bisa aku harus pergi dulu"

"pasti dia pergi untuk bertemu perempuan itu lagi semenjak ada perempuan itu Tomoya menjadi berubah *cih*" gumam Sunohara

Aku pun bergegas ke gerbang depan karena Nagisa sudah menungguku dari tadi.

"ayo kita pergi Nagisa" ajakku

Setelah tibanya dirumah Nagisa aku pun berbincang untuk membicarakan akan belajar apa.

"hari ini kita belajar apa ya Tomoya-kun?"

"bagaimana kalau kita belajar biologi dan kini kau yang mengajariku?"

"kenapa harus aku?"

"tentu saja karena nilai mu lebih baik dari ku"

"baiklah"

Tanpa aku sadari jam kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Terimakasih ya Nagisa sudah menemaniku belajar"  
"iya sama-sama Tomoya-kun"  
"baiklah sepertinya sudah bagiku untuk segera pulang, oyasumi Nagisa"  
"oyasumi Tomoya-kun"

Pada suatu hari saat istirahat makan siang Sunohara mengajakku keatap sekolah sepertinya dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku.

"hey Tomoya sekarang kau sudah sibuk ya?"

"memangnya ada apa?"

"sepertinya kau telah berubah"

"apa maksudmu?!"

"semenjak Nagisa masuk sekolah kau selalu menghindar ketika aku ajak untuk bermain game, dan juga semakin hari kau semakin dekat dengannya"

"bukankah kau sudah tau sebelum dia masukpun aku juga sudah dekat dengan dia?"

"tapi apakah sampai kau harus membatalkan janji untuk bermain game bersama?"

"lagi pula apa bedanya jika kau bermain game sendiri?!"

"*cih* kau sangat mengesalkan Tomoya jadi hanya begini teman bagimu, sayonara Tomoya"

Dengan perkataanya yang bernada tinggi itu dia pergi meninggalkanku dengan keadaan sangat marah.

"apakah aku melakukan kesalahan dan kenapa juga dia harus semarah itu padaku padahal kita hanya teman itu juga karena kita berdua sama-sama maniak game, tapi yasudahlah" gumamku dalam hati

Lalu ketika sekolah telah usai tiba-tiba Nagisa menghampiriku.

"hey Tomoya-kun maukah kau pulang bersamaku?"

"baiklah"

"Tomoya-kun ada apa, apakah kau punya masalah?"

"apakah terlihat jelas ya?"

"tentu saja memang ada apa?"

"sebenernya aku sedang ada masalah dengan Sunohara"

"bisakah kau ceritakan?"

Lalu aku bercerita kepada Nagisa.

"ternyata begitu"

"apakah menurutmu aku yang salah?"

"aku rasa kau memang salah karena telah membatalkan janji itu, tapi seharusnya Sunohara juga tidak harus marah sampai seperti itu"

"ya aku tau kalau kamu akan mengatakan seperti itu, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk berbicara kepadanya dan katakan bahwa kau menyesal telah mengingkari janji itu"

"baiklaaaah aku akan mengatakannya nanti"

"baguslah kal-"

Tiba-tiba saja nagisa menjadi tak sadarkan diri.

Bersambung ke chapter 2

Jangan lupa Riviewnya ya ;)


End file.
